The Crazyest Hunger Games
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: <html><head></head>WELCOME TO the 58th annual hunger games." was how I woke up. Great my sister was ready for it already she knew she was safe but me nope I've got my name in there way too many times my chances of living... zip. DO NOT OWN! made with the help of devil fox girl! REVIEW PLEASE</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Riley POV**

"WELCOME TO the 58th annual hunger games." was how I woke up.

Great my sister was ready for it already she knew she was safe but me nope I've got my name in there way too many times my chances of living... zip. I stood from the bed glancing at Miley. "Lucky little brat." She stuck her tongue out then turned and went to our mother and father. Today was the day the reaping starts in a few hours. I glanced at the dress my parents had set out for me. Sighing I bathed washed my curly blonde hair and glanced at my reflection. My blue eyes stared back at me. This would probably be the last time I saw myself like this. The next time I would be a spirit looking at my dead body. okay I have been hanging out with Tyler way too much. her animeness has rubbed off on me. I hope I die fast. I dressed in the soft green fabric then went to my mother.

"May the odds be in your favor baby," she hugged me.

"You'll make it," my father nodded squeezing my shoulders. I nod then left. I was grouped in with the other fifteen year olds Tyler was sixteen so my only bit of comfort was nowhere to be found. Then the reaping started. I got in line and went to where our group would be. I was constantly scanning the crowd for Tyler. Oh found her….. in the boys section. Her name would be in boys. I glared at the glass ball. A red haired women stepped up smiling at us all.

"Welcome to the reaping. May the odds be ever in your favor." She started the lecture. My hands twisted nervously in the fabric as she spoke. "Two lucky competitors will get to represent district twelve this year. one girl and one boy. as usual ladies first." Her hand reached into the glass ball with all the names in it. she grabbed one piece of paper and pulled it out.

"Our champion for the girls will be Riley Heart." I froze in place. it wasn't until the person next to me nudged me that I moved to go on the stage.

"Hello Riley. are there any volunteers." of course not I was well loved in this town but no one was crazy enough to volunteer.

She stepped over to the boy glass ball, her hand reached in and pulled out a name. "Marcus Rickerson."

Oh no that poor… "I volunteer."

NO TYLER. Oh god can this day get any worse she wasn't that crazy was she. Evidently she was. She walked to the podium.

"What is your name volunteer?"

"Tyler Ross," she said her chin high.

"Well contestants shake hands. We did. I glared at Tyler as she shook my hand.

"We will talk about this later," I hissed at her.

"Of course."

We were ushered into the building then into separate rooms. My parents were the first to visit. All they had to say was to fight hard. I nodded through tears. Miley gave me a small stone. Her favorite stone. How sweet.

"Twis will be your twoken okay!" she said cutely.

"Alright Miley." I hugged her then they were forced to leave. Next was Derick. His eyes were red and grief rushed through me. This is going to be hard. I can't leave here I have to return it is my only choice but I can't kill.

Almost as if reading my mind Derick muttered in my ear. "Do what you have to do just come back to me, little demi-wizard" he was the only one who knew my secret. Besides Tyler, but she was the same as me. the three of us were the bravest people in district twelve. We called ourselves dauntless. It was a little joke.

"Maybe I'll use a spell on them."

"I'm serious. don't die in there and don't reveal our secret."

"I'll try." he kissed my cheek before the peace keepers came to escort me to the train. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I left. I might appear weak but I don't care. Maybe it'll help me in the games. I wanted my wand. I needed my wand. So I grabbed it and shoved it in my coat along with Miley's stone and my necklace. Derick's face was the last thing I saw as the train pulled away. He nodded once then was gone. Oh god.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Tyler POV**

Our mentor was a young insane women in her early thirties. She smiled at Riley then me. "Oh yeah you two look strong maybe I will have a victor." she clapped her hands. I rolled my eyes. she was messing up my brain and normality. Riley clutched something to her chest then looked at her.

"Teach me how to survive these stupid games." She said it with so much determination that I couldn't help but be impressed.

"Well then, I think you may have a chance," she smiled at me again.

"What do you have to say?" she asked me.

"No prob with me but I don't really need it remember. I HAVE OTAKU POWERS! MWAHAHAHAHA!" I only yell the truth. believe it

"Um… FOOD," Riley said as a distraction after my evilness made the whole place get quiet.

"WHERE I AM STARVING!" hey I didn't say it didn't work.

They served food ten times better than that back home. Delicacy after delicacy. The red headed women also known as Dazzle was our uh well I can't think of the word but she was supposed to keep us on track. Oh yeah it's escort.

We had decent manners but even the most well mannered person losses it around good food. who isn't I mean hello have you have had this rich of… confetti cake. EEK!

I politely grabbed the plate cut a huge piece and ran to a room. Cake! I love cake I've only ever had it once and boy is it good. But this is capital cake it is the best kind. Well at least that is what I hear.

We watch a recap of the day's events and I watch in slight interest. These people were way bigger than us and if mean way. But the one who scared me most was Blake the boy from district one. He looks too innocent. and innocent people should never be trusted until you nearly kill them. I laid in the bed I had thinking about a promise I made. well, I was until I got distracted by a giant pile of candy in the closet. and when I say giant I mean GIANT! my mouth started watering. I took a flying leap and landed in the pile.

"I AM THE RULER OF MY CANDY MOUNTAIN! MWAHAHAHA! FEAR MY CANDYNESS AND OTAKUNESS!"

"SHUT UP! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!" Riley yelled back.

"NEVER! MY WILL MUST BE OBEYED! I AM THE RULER OF CANDY AND ANIME!"

I heard her door open then mine. I peeked out from the closet.

"Shut up," she threw a pencil turned and left. I just snickered and grabbed a blanket and a pillow. I took the pillow case off and shoved all my candy into it and tied it so no candy would fall out. I put the pillow down in the closet and then pulled the blanket over me. I curled around my candy bag and went to sleep. being a ruler of anime and candy takes up energy and to replenish the energy I need sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Blake's POV**

District 1, the best of the best they say. Yeah, what a load of crap. It's reaping day and every kid here looks excited that they get a chance to kill. What do they know? Do they know how tortured a someone gets when they take a life? No they think it is all a game and they are wrong and I will prove that to them. I start getting angry but I stop for a moment and calm down, because I don't want him to get loose.

The announcer has done her speech and is drawing the girls name right now. "Sonu Hana." The tribute practically runs to the stage ready to get on the train, but when she sees the crowd looking at her she freezes and just becomes another scared little girl like every other tribute in this hell game. The announcer is now pulling out the boy's name. She's opening it. She's reading it. "Drath Gerith." The boy looks glad but I can see the truth. He is just a scared brat that didn't want to get picked. He may be the only person with any brains around here. "Well," I think to myself "today's your lucky day kid." I step forward before he can reach the stage and I yell so everyone can hear, "I volunteer as tribute!"

The crowd which was talking a second ago goes silent. They all know me, they know I don't care about anyone, so they are all wondering, "Why did he volunteer for a kid he doesn't care about?" I reach the stage and the announcer turns to me, "What's your name sweetheart?" He is starting to get into my head but I push him down and answer, "Blake Allen."

"So Blake that was a nice thing you did for your friend there." "He's not my friend." My tone and response catches her off guard but she recovers quickly. "Alright then, ladies and gentlemen, our tributes of District 1!"

When we get on the train Sonu turns to me "Why did you do it?" "Because unlike you he's smart enough not to want to do this." She turns red in the face and storms off to the bedrooms. I sit down to eat but a man comes in and interrupts me.

"Blake right, I'm your mentor, Prometh"

"Hello so let's get to the point what can you teach me that I already don't know."

"well since you're so eager to start the games let's see what you got!" He suddenly grabs a knife from the table and slashes at my neck. I lean backwards in my chair which makes it fall but it also causes the blade to miss me. I back flip off my chair, take a defensive stance, and wait for his next move. He suddenly straightens up and puts the knife down.

"Well that test went well, alright the next part is to test your knowledge of things needed to survive, what are you not supposed to do at night?"

"Not to light a fire or have any light."

"What are the three main things you need to survive?"

"Food, water, and shelter."

"Good, you know the general things now let's get to the specifics."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Riley

I will not cry, I will not cry, I kept repeating this in my head as I lay under the plush blankets. My eyes burned but I refused to cry. I stared at the wall. Today is the worst day of my life and it got even worse when that Blake kid stepped up. What is his deal he looks like he doesn't even care about the games or that he just volunteered to die. To die and never see anyone again, like my family.

I'll never see my family unless I win and that means killing everybody but my allies, so basically everyone except Tyler.

The food was exceptional. I mean absolutely exceptional. Although I barely tasted it. Tomorrow we would be in the capital and trust me I was petrified. but for now I must sleep. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

"Up sweetheart up, today is your big day."

"No thanks," I rolled over.

"Oh come on," water was thrown on me.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Let's go." I'd slept through the rest of the train ride evidently so I was rushed out to meet reporters. I ignored them in my rush to get inside. There I was escorted by my uh, prepare people I think.

After two hours of suffering through waxing plucking scrubbing and god knows what else I was sitting in a chair waiting on Lilac. My stylist.

"Ah hello Riley I am very pleased to meet you."

"Hello."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes very much so." I nodded as my stomach growled. I followed her to a windowed room then sat down across from her.

"Here have some of this," she pushed a bowl of soup towards that I scarfed down ravenously.

"You will love the outfit I have picked for your carriage ride," I stopped dead. Each districts tributes must represent their district on the carriage ride but what could you do with coal miners.

"What?" I gulped.

She grabbed my hand and led me into another room to see a large bag covering a huge dress. As she pulled it away my hands flew to my mouth. Never had I seen such a beautiful dress. At first it seemed black but as a bit of air hit it blue sparkled from it.

"While you ride a light will slowly turn it to a fully blue diamond like dress."

"Oh wow."

"Well come one we don't have all day."

She helped me step in then turned the light on.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Very pretty," she clapped. "They told me I got the worst district ha let's see them do this."

I was led down stairs then Lilac helped me up into the carriage. "Be as friendly as possible."

Tyler stood beside me looking excellent in just a plain black tux. My eyes scanned the carriages trying to spot any of the tributes I thought would be a threat. Then my eyes landed on district one who was dressed in gladiator armor. What was his name again? Blake.

Gladiator armor how ironic they always win so why not dress like that I mean they are gladiators. I quit paying attention before I realized it we were moving. Tyler smiled at me then the capital roared in my ears. The cameras flashed to us and I began to wave. I smiled and acted excited then they were gasping as more and more light shined off my dress.

Even Tyler seemed surprised by it. Well somewhat surprised. As we pulled to a stop in front of the training building I noticed eyes on our carriage, more specifically me. Okay that's a bit terrifying there goes my weak approach. I smiled waved completely ignoring the president.

Then our carriages enter the training building also my new home until the games. Every tribute eyed me except for the district one boy Blake.

"Well that was interesting."

Dazzle took us upstairs to change. My rock and wand sat on the table. My necklace was still hanging loosely around my neck. Typically you are only aloud to have one token but my wand could shrink and the stone was not going.

I stepped out of the dress then changed into a comfortable red shirt and black jogging pants.

I watched the recap and actually gasped I was so beautiful.

"You look great Riley."

Then we each vacated to our rooms. "You will win" I growled in my head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tyler

Training yippee. everybody watching as I destroy stupid dummies with knives. I wonder what Riley will do. Probably some stuff involving survival. She might actually have a chance if she fights hard enough.

But unless we both make it out it's sad to see she's screwed I'm not dying but if there is a way for us to both live, I'll find it. Maybe a loop hole. Hmm. My stylist Chrome had left me something to change into. A black t-shirt, and gray sweats. Simple enough. It's basically what I always wear. Course I wasn't counting on Riley being in the same thing. the only difference she wore a tank top I wore a t-shirt

"Okay you two I want you to just make sure you don't show them what you are best at."

"Alright," then we are led down by Sparkle. Six other groups were there standing around. Among them was the boy from district one. Grr why is it I keep noticing this guy.

As the final tributes showed up we were told the rules then dismissed. Riley disappeared while I made my way to the throwing knives.

I glared at the dummy. I need to take out anger. I walk to it then stab it a bajillion times. okay better. Seven tributes stared at me.

"Beware my otaku powers you meer mortals." I growled out. everybody backed away except for Riley and the district one boy. she just shook her head while face palming. I started doing my evil ruler laugh and I swear the chick from district one peed her pants. Ah I love creeping out people.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Blake

I look around at the different types of practices and I see one of the District 12 tributes trying to set a complicated snare.

"You're doing it wrong." I say walking up to her.

"W-what?" She turns around looking surprised to see me talking to her.

"You're doing it wrong, you need to do it like this." I show her how to set the snare the right way then she tries it and manages to get it. "

Good, but you should practice some more times to perfect it." I start walking away.

"Wait why did you help me?"

"To make it a challenge." I lie. As I walk away I think to myself, why did I help her? She isn't likely to last long or be much of a threat. Also it isn't like I'll work with her so why did I help her? I end up in front of the VR room so I decide to get some practice in. I look at the weapon rack and I choose ten throwing knives, two short swords, and two wrist blades that retract into the wristband. I enter the room and get ready for the simulation by stretching and practicing using the wrist blades. Suddenly a man charges at me with a sword swinging at my head. I throw a knife at him and draw my swords. Two more come at me but I black their blows and cut them in half. I get so focused in the fighting that everything becomes a blur even the fight itself. I simply notice men being hacked and stabbed and falling all around me. I start remembering other things I don't want to remember. Blood and screams and explosions all around. I start fighting harder and harder to get rid of the memories.

After ten minutes of fighting a buzzer sounds that signals the end of the simulation. I turn and get ready to leave but suddenly I hear a yell. I turn around and see a VR about to stab me with a spear. I spin to the side and use the wrist blade to dispatch him. I look to see who yelled and I see the district 12 girl, Riley I think looking at me with every other tribute as well. I walk out of the room and as I walk by Riley I say thanks and then head back to my room.

Before I can reach the elevator Sonu steps in front of me. "Why did you do that!?"

"Do what?"

"Help that loser and then thank her!"

"I helped her because I was bored and I thanked her for helping me noticing the VR behind me."

"You should stay away from her she is garbage."

"Gee I could say the same about you." Sonu swings her fist at me but I catch it and with a quick jerk I break her wrist. Her screams fill the training room while I walk to the elevator and head to my room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Tyler**

**Two days later**

Okay now that I figured out how to work the remote I started watching Soul Eater. Death the Kid is so funny. Next time I go outside for training I am going to do a symmetry fit. That ought to scare a few people. I went to the training room and saw that district one chick that peed her pants the first training day. She had a cast on one arm, perfect. I mentally smirked. I glared as I walked over to her. The training room got quiet.

"What do you think you are wearing?" I all but hissed out.

"T-the c-clothes we a-are s-supposed to be w-wearing" she stuttered backing up into the wall

"I am not talking about you clothes. I am talking about that piece of asymmetrical garbage on your arm. You have no reason to be alive. Just look at this person," I grabbed Riley from the crowd, "She is perfectly symmetrical in every way! She has her hair in a perfect ponytail, her clothes don't have any wrinkles to mess it up, and she had the same number of freckles on each side of her face. SHE IS SYMMETRICAL IN EVERY WAY!" I started to fawn over Riley while I made imaginary sparkles float around me.

"Leave her alone." that innocent looking kid said.

"NEVER SHE IS MINE!" I yelled back hugging Riley. Riley just looked at me.

"Soul Eater reference right?" riley knew me so well.

"I'm not talking about her I mean Sonu."

"Take her. I don't care about asymmetrical garbage like her."

He grabs her unbroken wrist and leads her to another training area with her looking very surprised. I stuck my tongue out at their retreating backs. I released my hold on Riley and went to murder the dummy again. They have a pile of them with a sign saying MURDER DUMMIES ONLY.

Well it'll have to do I'll be in the games in a few days anyway. Tomorrow is the special training.

.-*-.-*-. Time Skip.-*-.-*-.

All of us were gathered in the lunch area as the called us in district by district. So far we were at 8 god this was boring. 9 10 11 ah finally, man Riley goes first. No fair. Finally I got called in. all the people were up on a balcony. I skipped in and looked at them.

"What do ya people want me to do?" I asked giving myself a bit of an accent. The blinked a few time before a guy told me I would be doing a simulation.

"KK! Just put it on the hardest one will ya!" I yelled getting ready. He shook his head like I was crazy.

"You could die before the games even start, giving the other teams the advantage. Do you want to chance it?" he asked. I glared at him and nodded. Another guy walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened and I am sure that he knew who I was now. He put the simulation to the highest level and I braced myself for the starting time. I didn't grab any weapons but my plan was to dodge the attacks, get the swords on the other side of the room, and use my amazing self-taught sword skills to kill all the dummies. I was that awesome.

I grinned, bowed, and skipped away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Riley**

Oh man its interview day oh god help me. I sat in front of my stylist fisting my robe as she worked. "You are going to do amazing with your score they won't have any reason to mess with you. 10 you got a ten kid. It's amazing."

"Yeah but Tyler got 12."

I thought back to our conversation. "How did you get twelve?!"

"Riley what am I?"

"An Otaku."

"Precisely."

"But I'm a Demiwizard."

"Otaku's scare people Riley."

"But I'm still a Demiwizard."

"Riley, I made the ultimate sword style by watching thirty-three different series and combining them, and since I watched Soul Eater last night, I gave them the full DTK symmetry rant until they were shitting in their pants."

"I'm still a Demiwizard, who is dauntless."

"So am I, but I have the insanity of the ultimate otaku. Can you rant for hours on how the Sanzo party from Saiyuki acts like a big old family with Sanzo as the dad, Hakkai as the mom, and Gojyo and Goku as the two sons? While still maintaining the fact that none of them are gay?"

"Uh," with that I had turned and left.

My stylist pulled me back into the real world by yanking a dress up my torso. "OW." I looked down at the dress and smiled cute but not my style.

Tyler was so lucky she got to wear tuxedos.

As I stepped into the heels my nerves heightened. I have to have an interview in front of millions of people. Oh I am going to die before I even get in the field.

"Alright time to go." she grabbed my hand and led me out. Good bye cruel world.

**(Insert time skip)**

5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, oh I'm next. "Tyler kill me."

"Sorry can't."

They called my name. UH oh.

"How are you today?" the announcer guy asked.

"Nervous, very nervous."

"Well that's not fun is it? Don't worry I have had more than my fair share of nerves." I laughed a little and sat beside him.

"So tell me a little about yourself."

"Well, um my dad worked in the mines ever since I can remember and I help my mom in the bakery, oh and I have a little sister who I miss more than anything," correction almost more than anything, Derrick's still number one.

"Well I hope you get back to her. So did you have any love interests back home?"

"Sorta," I blushed bright red.

"Well do tell please." I imagined Derrick's face when he watches this.

"His name's Derrick, and he made me promise to do anything I can to get back to him."

"Well that is quite a promise. So Riley what chance do you think you have in the games?"

"Well if you really must ask, my chances seem pretty good I may not be as big as the others, but I am smart and like I said, I promised."

"Well that's good. I think we are just about done with the interview. Do you have any questions for me?"

"No questions but I do want to say this, I will win. Derrick don't you dare doubt that."

"Bravo! Absolutely touching! I am glad you have such a fine young man waiting for you. Now off you go. We still have to interview Tyler." I blew a kiss towards the cameras and made my way off the stage. I poked Tyler in the shoulder and whispered, "You're up," before going to sit on the couch, waiting for Tyler to be done. I listened to the interview.

"Hello Tyler, is that Riley girl a friend of yours?"

"Yeah. I've known Riley since I was a kid and consider her my little sister now."

"How sweet, well tell me how you got that amazing score.

"Um, well. It's kinda embarrassing."

"How so?"

"Well I finished the course and I overheard the judges say something about anime and, well, I kinda snapped and gave them a really big lecture on why they should respect it and then I forced them to watch a bunch of Death Note for a while. Did you know that the Death note came from the shinigami's realm? Anyway after I made them watch that I went and got something to eat. I came back and then started watching Saiyuki. BEST ANIME EVER! It's got demons and all that jazz. Although I don't really like how Goku had to lose his memories, but Saiyuki gaiden explained it. That was gross and sad. I made them watch all of season one. Then I switched it to Soul Eater. I terrified them by doing a perfect impression of Death the Kid. I left to talk to Riley for about two hours while I let them watch. I came back to check on them later and after giving them another lecture I let them go." I face palmed. Leave it to Tyler to scare the judges with anime.

"Well good for you kid. You seemed to know what you're doing well that's all the time we have for now, see these people in action tomorrow."

"Nice one Tyler," I said when she met me backstage.

"You are one interesting kid," our mentor laughed.

**(Time Skip)**

I stared at the wall when I woke up. Today I will welcome death.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Blake**

It's almost time. I head to the landing platform that will take all the tributes to the arena. We get in the ship and everyone is strapped in. The guards go to us one by one and inject us with a little chip probably for tracking. We take off and fly for a couple hours. No one is really talking since we're all about to kill each other. When we arrive we are all sent downstairs to change and head to our platforms. I turn to my designer.

"So what do you think about the suits?" Our outfits are three layers with two shirts and a jacket used to keep off rain.

"With the fabric, I'd say that it's a forest or somewhere it is slightly chilly and rains often." Said my designer.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. Thanks."

We wait for a little while until,

"Will the tributes please make their way to the stands leading to arena?"

I step on the plate and after a couple more minutes I hear,

"Everyone except the tributes step away from the plates." preparing myself for what was to come, I watched the glass slide up.

The first thing that hit me was the light. The sunlight was streaming through the trees forming a barrage of light. The arena looks like an abandoned town, no a city. All of the buildings are empty and have plants growing up them. The city is pretty big but not big enough that we can avoid each other for long. We've got thirty seconds, that's all we have to decide. Well, all that they have to decide. I knew where I was going. I needed to get to the middle as soon as possible. The others would probably ignore me since I'm a 'career' and I can get the pick of the lot. Throwing knives and two short swords are what I see and they'll work. 5 seconds got to get ready. . BUZZ… The alarm sounds and I dash to the cornucopia aiming for my prize. A boy from district 11 tries to stab me with a dagger but I block it, twist it and bury the hilt in his gut. I keep on moving and I reach my targets. I strap them on and turn just in time to see a girl from district 6 grasp a sword and swing it at my head. I duck and grab a throwing knife. Backing up I throw it at her and it goes straight threw her eye. Turning I see the girl from district 12 that I helped on the ground with a boy from district 8 holding a sword above him. Grabbing a quiver and arrows I head over there. I pull an arrow out and kneel on one leg, aiming for the boy's sword. I let the arrow fly and I watch as it goes straight to the sword right when he starts bringing it down. It knocks it to the side and he misses his swing. He looks behind him in confusion while I draw another arrow and take aim.

"Riposa in pace." I say in Italian right before I let my arrow fly. It flies towards him and catches him in the throat. While he gurgles blood I walk over to the girl. We look at each other for a couple seconds, waiting for the other to make a move. Suddenly I hear a yell and I turn to see a girl rushing me with a spear.

"Great." I mutter before I take a defensive stance. Right before she reaches me I grab the spear just below the tip. I lift my arms and move forward wrenching the spear from her hands. She looks dumbfounded for a second until I plunge the spear in her back. Looking past her the district 12 girl is splattered in blood and looking shocked that someone tried to kill her twice in under 5 seconds. I take the sword the boy had and offer it to the girl.

"Here, you might need it." She shakes her head to clear her thoughts and takes the sword.

"Here this will help to." I say offering the bow and arrows. She takes them but looks at me suspiciously.

"Why are you helping me again?"

"I like a challenge and besides I'm putting my money on you and your anime freak of a partner." I wink and head back to the carnage to help the careers, knowing that I now had two places to head for help.


End file.
